Lady Rainicorn and Rainbow Dash's first met
by XxATwilightForeverGirlxX
Summary: When Lady Rainicorn from Adventure Time who flies from her house (Lady Rainicorn's house) then came onto Ponyville to meet Rainbow Dash and then they had become friends for then...will Rainbow come to Adventure Time? Will Twilight Sparkle follow Rainbow Dash from Ponyville? Will Finn and Jake become friends with Rainbow and Twilight? Also friends is better then enemies.
1. The Rainicorn and the Pegasus

**This is me Twilight and Rainbow and I am going to create the story of Adventure Time and My Little Pony so I just want to make sure that I get my grammar right by the way, I need get more higher level than that, it's not gonna be a easy one, it's going to be really harder than that.**

**Let me didcated to the story that I just want to start with is...this is my presentation...here we go!**

**Introducing the Adventure Time character, Lady Rainicorn and My Little Pony, Rainbow Dash**

**Let me start with Lady Rainicorn first plot story**

Lady Rainicorn is a female rainicorn and one of Princess Bubblegum's royal steeds, best friend, and companion. She is also Jake's girlfriend, and sometimes follows Finn and Jake on their adventures. She speaks only Korean, using English only when equipped with a Universal Translator (however, she is shown to have spoken a bit of English in "Lady & Peebles"). Princess Bubblegum, her children, and Jake are the only other beings in the Land of Ooo, besides Lady's parents, that are shown to understand Korean. Lady revealed that she is pregnant; this was confirmed by Princess Bubblegum. She becomes a mother to five puppies. Lady is a long unicorn-like creature. She has a body with the colors from the rainbow like red, yellow, green, blue and violet. She also has a blonde mane, and big round eyes similar to Jake's. She also has a single white, sharply pointed horn. Her mom has a long body like hers, unlike her father. This means that she inherited her length from her mother, since her mother and father don't find it odd that Jake can stretch or is long like the females before they know he is a dog.

Lady is laid-back and likes to interact with Jake and Princess Bubblegum. She is considered Princess Bubblegum's companion, like Jake is Finn's companion. She does not speak Korean in the original short; she only makes soft cooing sounds (or, near the beginning, hysterical screaming coos). However, Jake seems to understand what she says when he talks to her. She believes she is smarter than Jake. She may also have a fondness for Power Rings although she seems to have no fingers. Jake calls her "The Rowdy Queen," saying that she can do anything. Lady Rainicorn, unlike both of her parents, doesn't wear a Universal Translator. It is worth noting, however, that Lady Rainicorn understands English, but either barely speaks it or chooses not to. This is obvious because of the fact that neither Jake nor Princess Bubblegum speak Korean very often when talking to her. Though in the episode "My Two Favorite People" Jake translates Finns' jokes to her from English to Korean.

**Rainbow Dash's turn is now**

**Rainbow Dash** is a female Pegasus and one of the main characters in _My Little Pony Friendship is Magic_. She is responsible for maintaining the weather and clearing the skies in Ponyville. As a huge fan of The Wonderbolts, she dreams of one day joining their elite flying group. In Sonic Rainboom, Rarity and Princess Celestia both declare that she is the best flier in all of Equestria. Rainbow Dash has a pet tortoise named Tank, who she chooses out of Fluttershy's offered animals in the episode May the Best Pet Win! She represents the element of loyalty. Rainbow Dash can move even faster she fly with colors of the rainbow of the wind


	2. Rainbow and Lady: New Best Friends

**This is me Twilight and Rainbow and I am going to create the story of Adventure Time and My Little Pony so I just want to make sure that I get my grammar right by the way, I need get more higher level than that, it's not gonna be a easy one, it's going to be really harder than that.**

**Let me didcated to the story that I just want to start with is...this is my presentation...here we go!**

**Introducing the Adventure Time character, Lady Rainicorn and My Little Pony, Rainbow Dash**

**Let me start with Lady Rainicorn first plot story**

Lady Rainicorn is a female rainicorn and one of Princess Bubblegum's royal steeds, best friend, and companion. She is also Jake's girlfriend, and sometimes follows Finn and Jake on their adventures. She speaks only Korean, using English only when equipped with a Universal Translator (however, she is shown to have spoken a bit of English in "Lady & Peebles"). Princess Bubblegum, her children, and Jake are the only other beings in the Land of Ooo, besides Lady's parents, that are shown to understand Korean. Lady revealed that she is pregnant; this was confirmed by Princess Bubblegum. She becomes a mother to five puppies. Lady is a long unicorn-like creature. She has a body with the colors from the rainbow like red, yellow, green, blue and violet. She also has a blonde mane, and big round eyes similar to Jake's. She also has a single white, sharply pointed horn. Her mom has a long body like hers, unlike her father. This means that she inherited her length from her mother, since her mother and father don't find it odd that Jake can stretch or is long like the females before they know he is a dog.

Lady is laid-back and likes to interact with Jake and Princess Bubblegum. She is considered Princess Bubblegum's companion, like Jake is Finn's companion. She does not speak Korean in the original short; she only makes soft cooing sounds (or, near the beginning, hysterical screaming coos). However, Jake seems to understand what she says when he talks to her. She believes she is smarter than Jake. She may also have a fondness for Power Rings although she seems to have no fingers. Jake calls her "The Rowdy Queen," saying that she can do anything. Lady Rainicorn, unlike both of her parents, doesn't wear a Universal Translator. It is worth noting, however, that Lady Rainicorn understands English, but either barely speaks it or chooses not to. This is obvious because of the fact that neither Jake nor Princess Bubblegum speak Korean very often when talking to her. Though in the episode "My Two Favorite People" Jake translates Finns' jokes to her from English to Korean.

**Rainbow Dash's turn is now**

**Rainbow Dash** is a female Pegasus and one of the main characters in _My Little Pony Friendship is Magic_. She is responsible for maintaining the weather and clearing the skies in Ponyville. As a huge fan of The Wonderbolts, she dreams of one day joining their elite flying group. In Sonic Rainboom, Rarity and Princess Celestia both declare that she is the best flier in all of Equestria. Rainbow Dash has a pet tortoise named Tank, who she chooses out of Fluttershy's offered animals in the episode May the Best Pet Win! She represents the element of loyalty. Rainbow Dash can move even faster she fly with colors of the rainbow of the wind faster than the speed of light.

Rainbow Dash is at Ponyville right where she is living on the clouds sleeping and then

**My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic** **© created by Lauren Faust  
**

**Adventure Time © created by Pendleton Ward**


End file.
